Load balancing is typically performed based on a source internet protocol (IP) address or a destination IP address of each received data packet. When using IP version six (IPv6) transition technology, the source IP address and the destination IP address may not be directly visible to a load balancer. For example, IPv6 transition technologies, such as Teredo, 6 to 4, and Intra-Site Automatic Tunnel Addressing Protocol (ISATAP), embed the internet protocol version four (IPv4) source address information inside a data packet. Thus, load balancers may have difficulty in processing data packets encoded in the IPv6 transition technology formats.